


Deals and Devils

by Merfilly



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those moments at the dam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals and Devils

{Make them go away, and I will protect you.}

It was in her mind, coaxing, caressing, offering her the one way out of the demise she had chosen to save the man //men// she loved and her team.

No human, nor mutant, having truly lived wished to die. That voice seduced her every sense.

She had moments, and she used them the best way she could, reaching out, speaking through Charles, making her team abandon her to her seeming fate.

As the water crashed in, Jean Grey opened her soul to the whisper.

She lived, but did Jean truly survive?


End file.
